Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?: Ikatlong Aklat
This article is about the 2017 version on IBC 13. For the 1980 and 2013 version, see Anna Liza and Annaliza. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Lit: Until When, Annaliza?) is a 2017 Philippine school-themed family drama television series based on the 1980 television series Anna Liza (aired by GMA Network) originally starred by the late Julie Vega and the 2013 television series of the same title (aired by ABS-CBN) that starred Andrea Brillantes. Directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, it is topbilled by The Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role as Annaliza, a high school girl with a very misserable life because of people around her. The series was aired on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from February 13, 2017 to August 25, 2017, replacing You Light Up My Life. It is considered as the 3rd curriculum-based drama series of IBC after the first ever teleserye adaptaton of Korean drama Glory Jane (produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services) and the top-rating afternoon curriculum-based teleserye High School Life, and the 2nd primetime curriculum-based teleserye on the network's primetime block after the success of Glory Jane. This is also dubbed as the best soap opera ever that IBC and Secarats produced. Overview 'First adaptation' Anna Liza is the original 5-year classic and family drama written by Benjamin Viernes. From the original creator of Ray Benedicto, it was topbilled by Julie Vega. It was considered as the network's very first soap opera and also in a primetime slot. It was originally aired on GMA Network from February 4, 1980 to May 10, 1985. 'Second adaptation' Annaliza is the 2013 Philippine family drama created by Ray Benedicto, Gil C. Soriano and Zenaida O. Soriano and written by Roldeo T. Endrinal and Juline Anne R. Bentiez, it was topbilled by Andrea Brillantes. It was aired on ABS-CBN from May 27, 2013 to March 21, 2014. Plot Annaliza Garcia (Jhazmyne Tobias) is a high school teenager with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path as she raised by her foster father Lazaro (Sam Y.G.). When she is a high school classmate as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tried and achieved. Annaliza will be determined from her biological and wealthy parents—the stepmother and Lazaro's romantic wife Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and Audrey (Alwyn Uytingco). It is Stella (Rizza Diaz), Lazaro’s avenging ex-lover, who has a teenager stolen with the help of her suitor Guido (Fred Lo). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Guido leaves the teenager to his best friend Lazaro, a hardworking man. Despite his average and simple life, Lazaro wholeheartedly accepts Annaliza and raises her as his own daughter. Annaliza begins to endure challenges and hardships in her high school life when Lazaro eventually marry Isabel, she involve her innate goodness by their family with Lazaro and Isabel as they are her true parents. Will Annaliza discover her true identity? If she involve and endure the toward of Stella? Annaliza continue to involve with her true parents who want to achieve Lazaro who raised her and treated with Isabel. Casts and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Annaliza Garcia - the main protagonist of the soap opera of the same name. Annaliza is a daughter of her cpuple Lazaro and Isabel, who as a child was kidnapped by Guido to arrest, and Cathy's half-sister. Annaliza grows up in the care of a different father, Lazaro due to Stella's schemes. Cheerful, God-fearing with a positive attitude, Annaliza learns resilience and reality at an early age. Annaliza is a high school teenager whose known for having an angelic face with a good smile, an innocent eyes, a long beautiful hair and a high school uniform. Annaliza is known for being a prayerful and a contemplative person. She prays infront of Sto. Nino statue as the most popular in the soap opera. She is a high school teenager as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tired and achieved. Later in the series, she was reunited with her real parents only to be cut short by her real father's untimely death. Despite this Annaliza's faith and optimism remains steadfast, which earned her a happy life in the end. *'Sam Y.G.' as Lazaro Garcia - Arlene and Cathy's stepfather, the adoptive father of Annaliza and Isabel's husband. Lazaro makes a living as a fish dealer and siomai stall owner. He is known for his dance craze Sige Ikembot. Lazaro has done everything he can to provide Annaliza’s needs and fulfill her dream of having a complete family until Annaliza's real parents return to take her from him. But despite being apart, Lazaro stays by Annaliza’s side supporting and guiding her through her problems. Lazaro focuses his life on loving Annaliza, as she is to him, his greatest treasure. Lazaro saw Stella who tries to commit suicide in the bridge. The time she falls, Lazaro luckily saves Stella. He still doesn't reveal that he is the one who save Stella from dying. During those times, Lazaro and Guido are friends but he doesn't know that Guido is a gangster. Guido decided to left Annaliza in his house. Therefore, Lazaro takes care of young Annaliza and became a teenager as Annaliza. After Annaliza's father dies and Stella goes into hiding, Lazaro resumes being a loving and responsible stepfather to her and her stepsisters. At the same time, he developed a growing attachment to Annaliza's real mother, Isabel. In the series finale (Episode 134), he becomes a renowned restaurant owner and marries Isabel, and becomes a full pledged father to Annaliza. *'Cara Eriguel' as Isabel Garcia -.the mother of Annaliza and Arlene. Isabel does everything to protect her daughter, Annaliza from any harm - from Stella, her mother-in-law and even from her own husband, Audrey. Isabel is known for being silent and doesn't fight back. Later in the series, she learns to defend herself and fights back to Stella. *'Rizza Diaz' as Stella Celerez-Diaz - the main antagonist/villain of the soap opera. Lazaro’s avenging ex-lover and Annaliza's scheming stepmother who has a teenager stolen with the help of her suitor Guido. Stella has a long and straight hair and having a mean look. Stella is known for being abusive in the series. She was also described as a gold digger to Audrey by Isabel. In the finale (Episode 133), Annaliza sacrificed herself to save Stella from the fires despite her hatred to herself. She realized her wrongdoings and asked forgiveness from Annaliza before being sent to jail. Stella became pregnant during his teenage years and already involve of doing bad things. She was pregnant because of the relationship with Audrey. When Isabel and Audrey are already together, she was tricked by Audrey. Her father found out that she's pregnant and he sent Stella out. Stella decided to commit suicide but Lazaro saved her. Because of her hatred to Audrey and Isabel, she decided to steal their baby with the help of his new boyfriend Guido in order for her revenge. However, the baby ends in Guido's hands. *'Alwyn Uytingco' as Audrey Diaz - Stella's husband, ther father of Annaliza and Arlene, and Lazaro's good friend. A rich restaurateur and chef who tries to be a good father to his long lost daughters, Annaliza and Arlene. Audrey is happily married to Isabel until his first and greatest love, Stella, returns with her evil schemes and ploys. Audrey inlove with Stella. When it was revealed that Stella is the one who kidnapped their child, Audrey felt stupid and realizes that he is wrong. Before Isabel and Audrey got married, Stella and Audrey are lovers. However, Stella feels ashamed because she is poor and the one he loved is a rich and she feels that she's not accepted. Isabel came to Audrey's life and they got married. Stella became pregnant and he insists Audreythat he is the father of her child. Audrey declined it and went far away with Isabel from Stella. Lazaro was killed by Guido during their date which turned out into a revelation that Stella is the one who kidnapped Annaliza. Guido holds Annaliza and started to shoot him. Audrey also shoots Stella. Both of them rushed to the hospital. Stella survived when she was in prison but Audrey passed away. The doctors can't do it anymore to bring Audrey back. *'Fred Lo' as Guido Padilla - the second antagonist of the soap opera. He is the one who involved kidnapping Annaliza. Guido is a good person in public but behind of his good attitude, he has a bad character. During Cathy's birthday party, Guido is a clown who becomes Mr. Lobo because she is her biological father. He is a gangster or goon who loves to kidnapped the Garcia or Diaz relative for money. On the series' last days (Episode 134), Annaliza risking her family from the crutches of Guido and Stella no matter the circumstances even when he finally dead. 'Supporting Cast' *'Hiro Volante' as Glenn Laxamana - the high school boy, the son of Alvin and Vangie, and the only love interest of Annaliza as a high school classmate. Glenn, together with PJ and Lester approach to Annaliza to love her. Annaliza fall in love with Glenn from the three of them. *'Rowell Santiago' as Greg Arellano - Elvie's husband and Lazaro's friend. *'Rita Avila' as Elvie Arellano - Greg's wife. *'Renz Aytona' as PJ Santiago - Mara's young brother who has a strong admiration for Annaliza and one of Arlene's friends as Annaliza court Glenn. *'Angelina Cruz' as Cathy Garcia - Stella's daughter and Annaliza and Arlene's younger stepsister. She has a long hairand known for being cute and adorable. She's an innocent and just follow her sister's orders. Cathy is known for being curious. During her birthday party, Cathy became the daughter of Guido who is a clown as Mr. Lobo. *'Denise Canlas' as Arlene Diaz - the evil sister and daughter of Stella and the younger half-sister of Annaliza and Cathy. She is the villainous antagonist of the soap opera and has a curly long hair. Arlene described as a kontrabida in the soap opera because she always bullying Annaliza. She is a bully but on the following parts of the story, she became kind to Annaliza. While Annaliza came to her life, Arlene are fond of bullying Annaliza. They even pointed Annaliza for breaking the vase instead of them. A typical evil stepsister, Arlene hides her insecurities through her vainglorious attitude as she constantly seeks her father's love and attention, making her feel that Annaliza, being the legitimate child, is her greatest competition to everything. Arlene is known for being a slight sensitive and an over acting person. Her character is described as the third antagonists of the soap opera because of her bad behaviour. She loves to opress Annaliza. Later, she apologizes to her because what she have done is wrong. When Stella tells her not to be close to Annaliza, her old personality came back and she and Annaliza became enemies again. However, Arlene once again is not having a mean look anymore so now she is a good and happy girl to Annaliza and on Episode 133 during the last days, she hugs Stella who dies from the fires when Annaliza's safe and Stella finally apologized for brutal wrong doings. *'Luz Fernandez' as Vangie Laxamana - Glenn's grandmother. *'Markki Stroem' as Alvin Laxamana - Glenn's father and Isabel's bestfriend. *'Vickie Rushton' as Teacher Vicky Lopez - the teacher of Ismael Mathay Sr. High School. *'Nina Jose' as Mara Santiago - PJ's stepmother and one of Isabel's friends. *'Kyle Banzon' as Lester - Glenn's bestfriend. Lester, together with Glenn and PJ approach to Annaliza as a high school teenager when she love Glenn. *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Nanette Montenegro - Annaliza's classmate/friend. *'Fenech Veloso' as Bea Mendoza - Annaliza's classmate/friend. *'Yves Yamio' as Ricky Domingo - Greg's son and Glenn's classmate/friend. *'Melissa Ricks' as Lilian Mendiola - one of Isabel's friends. *'Dino Guevarra' as Alvin Bautista - Lazaro's friend. *'Luke Jickain' as Alfred - the coach of volleyball in Ismael Mathay Sr. High School. 'Guest Casts' *'Oyo Boy Sotto' as Richard Padilla *'Margaret Planas' as Loisa Guevara *'Elijah Rodriguez' as Joshua Ramirez *'Albert Martinez' as Gabby Laxamana (originally played as Glenn Laxamana in the original soap opera) *'Sarah Ortega' as Andrea Salvador *'Basti Gonzales' as Paolo Atayde *'Janine Tugonon' as Joanne Ramos *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Aaron Madrid *'Paolo Bediones' as Albert de Guzman *'Erika Mae Salas' as Alyssa Umali *'Hazel Faith dela Cruz' as Eula Reyes *'Rey "PJ" Abellana' as Rey Arevano (originally played as PJ in the original soap opera) *'Vangie Martelle' as Louise Abad *'Kurt Phillip Espiritu' as Edgar Martinez 'Special Participation' *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as young Annaliza Garcia Episodes Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa believed that the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and director Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. to line produce some television drama for IBC whose projects include Glory Jane, the early primetime curriculum-based drama is the Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title; Mars Ravelo's Robeta, the afternoon family drama based on a graphic novel of the same name created by Mars Ravelo; and original ones like the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit and the hottest primetime romantic drama You Light Up My Life. It is the third installment of the original soap opera that will capture and touch the hearts of hundreds of thousands of Filipino viewers who cried as they enjoyed the soap opera, Anna Liza originally played by the late matinee idol Julie Vega, aired on GMA Network from 1980 to 1985 as one of the most popular and well-loved drama series of all time. In 2013, GMA Network's chief competitor, ABS-CBN acquired the rights of the soap opera to remade Annaliza and Andrea Brillantes played the title role. On November 14, 2016, IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services announced to acquired the rights to remake the soap because of the creator of the soap opera Ray Benedicto and Raynee Salgado, and the original director Gil Soriano. On November 15, 2016, the third installment of Annaliza is a female teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role of the soap opera after her pretty performer in the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. as her 1st runner-up next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez. During the trade launch of the new IBC on November 18, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, IBC and Secarats unveiled the project to create the new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? which will be turned into a curriculum-based drama series featuring the high school teenager and will serve as the first project of Jhazmyne in her title role, mixed up with a combination of traditional drama, high school and family drama. "Jhazmyne as Annaliza" trended on Twitter for several hours after the announcement. The soap opera also marks the fourth project and the second primetime teleserye of Sam Y.G. under IBC after Janella in Wonderland, while Cara Eriguel marks her fifth teleserye after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?, and portraying the role of Isabel are the romantic love of a daughter Annaliza. Fred Lo also returned to IBC as he landed his second project and his teleserye debut; and the second project of Alwyn Uytingco after Mars Ravelo's Roberta. Sam, Fred and Alwyn reunited together in this project 5 years ago after they star in the 2011 remake of Iskul Bukol on TV5, this will be the soap opera as the role of Lazaro, Guido and Audrey. They are joined by PBA courtside reporter Rizza Diaz, who will be making her teleserye debut in IBC through the soap opera. It is also the second primetime teleserye of Hiro Volante after his role of Pablo in Glory Jane, the curriculum-based teleserye as a Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title and portraying the role of Glenn. From the afternoon teleserye, Mars Ravelo's Roberta, Renz Aytona also joined the cast of the primetime soap opera. Angelina Cruz, the eldest daughter of Cesar Montano and Sunshine Cruz, will also be making her soap opera debut, while Denise Canlas will also mark her second primetime project after Glory Jane and playing the kontrabida role as Arlene. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming for Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? began in November 21, 2016, just 3 months before the soap opera's airing. 'Trailer' On November 19, 2016, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the the series on YouTube, featuring Tobias in the first scene about the high school classmate who learn for good in the classroom. Another teaser followed on November 26, and once again featuring Tobias during the scene as she pray infront of Sto. Nino statue. Later that month, IBC and Secarats released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the series's website and Twitter. On January 25, 2017, the full-length trailer was premiered. 'Timeslot' As part of Primetime Ang Dating evening block, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is set to premiere on February 13, 2017. The management announced that the said teleserye at 7:45pm after Express Balita and the soap opera will occupy the timeslot of the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell which in turn move to a new timeslot at 8:30pm vacated by the recently concluded You Light Up My Life, after the soap opera. Differences from the original *The family name of Annaliza was renamed Garcia after Santiagho (1980) and Benedicto (2013). *The Sto. Nino scene which is iconic in the original series, can be seen sometimes in the remake. *The apperance of Lazaro and Isabel in the remake series is younger than the original series. *In the remake, Guido appears to be a good character. In the 2013 remake, Makoy's character is similar to the original Guido. *In the 2017 remake, Annaliza is part of Lazaro and Isabel's family. *In the remake, Cathy appears to be innocent. She is the youngest of the three of them. In the original series, Annaliza is the youngest in Stella's family. Also, Cathy appears to be mean in the original. *The remake of Greg in the remake series than the original. *Lester is included, he is Annaliza and Glenn's bestfriend. *Annaliza growed into a teenager. *In the remake, Arlene is part of the Benedicto family. In the original, Arlene is not part of the Isabel and Lazaro's family. In the 2017 remake, Arlene is part of Stella and Audrey's family. *According to Vanessa U. de Leon, the director of the 2017 remake series, his version of Annaliza will be more traditional from the original series. Soundtrack Due to the success of the soap opera, the soundtrack album for the teleserye was released on February 12, 2017 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services in cooperation with Ivory Music & Video and released by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song composed by Rox Santos and performed by the Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent, Cherryz Mendoza, was released for the soap opera's own rendition during the series' Grand Fans Day at SM North Skydome. The song was originally sung by Liezel Garcia and later, Roel Manlangit made a cover of this song for the soap opera of the same name on ABS-CBN in 2013. In February 10, the theme song was released along with its official music video. In February 16, Kung Mawawala Ka was released as its second single with its music video. Also, the third single Isang Ulit Man Lang released in March 17. In April 12, Ipagpatawad Mo was released as a third single. On the other hand, the fifth single Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw released on April 27. In June 6, Dati was released as the sixth single. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' # Annaliza (theme song) (composer: Rox Santos) - Cherryz Mendoza # Kung Mawawala Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - Roel Manlangit # Isang Ulit Man Lang (composer: Bodjie Dasig) - Via Saroca # Ipagpatawad Mo (composer: Joey de Leon) - Hype 5ive # Kung Wala Na (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza # Tanging Sa Iyo Mahal (Vic Joseph) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Hiro Volante # Malay Mo (composers: Edith Gallardo, Babsie Molina, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Keith Cruz # Magdalena (composer: Freddie Aguilar) - Patrick Destura # Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw (composer: Tito C. Cayamada) - Grae Fernandez # Ikaw Pa Rin (composer: Marizen Yaneza) - Cherryz Mendoza Reception 'Ratings' Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? debuted with the premiere episode Ang Simula on February 13, 2017 and already received a national TV rating of 32.4%, because of ABS-CBN's FPJ's Ang Probinsyano remained at number one with 37.8% and GMA's Encantadia with only 24.5%, according to data from Kantar Media. Aside from dominating the ratings game, Hanngang Kailan, Annaliza? also won the hearts of young viewers of all ages who enjoyed the teleserye as the pilot episode #HKAAngSimula quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the soap opera. Merchandise IBC and Secarats advantage of the curriculum-based drama's popularity to the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy entitled Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, wall clocks, keychains, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, like supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and nationwide in very affordable prices. Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Awards and nominations * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Favorite TV Program) - Won Trivia *''Bida Best 2016'' first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias is the third Annaliza. She is a teen actress under Secarats Artist Group to play the role at age 14. The late matinee idol Julie Vega was 11 when she played Anna Liza, while Andrea Brillantes portrayed in the second Annaliza. *In the teaser of the revival, it was said that the original soap opera ran from 1980 to 1985 and the soap opera remake from 2013 to 2014. *This series is a reunion project with some of the cast members, including: Sam Y.G., Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco (Iskul Bukol), Hiro Volante, Denise Canlas and Franchesca Salcedo (Glory Jane), Alwyn and Renz Aytona (Mars Ravelo's Roberta), Cara Eriguel, Princess and John Regala (Kailangan Kita) References See also * John Andrie Pardo updated his cover photo. - John Andrie Pardo | Facebook * Jhazmyne Claire Tobias added a new photo. - Jhazmyne Claire Tobias | Facebook * proud to be merryknowlian ���� - Jhazmyne Claire Tobias | Facebook * Pinoy TV - Pinoy Tambayan - Pinoy network - Pinoy Teleserye - Pinoy Movies (Annaliza (2013) Episode 8) * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “Taping another episode of UFC Defined at @UltimateFitnessMetrowalk. Catch it on Hyper on CignalTV” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “Another gift for UFC Fighter Gegard @Mousasi, this one is called "Dulo Dulo" Sharing what I learned from my Kali 3D International Camp…” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “Hosted a UFC training seminar today with Gegard @Mousasi. He taught me some really cool moves so I made sure to give a gift from my FMA…” • Instagram * Rizza Diaz on Instagram: “We Alpha like that. Love you girls. @iammitchdatuin @rasheysofly_” • Instagram * Rizza Diaz on Instagram: “This is LOVE. �� #seagames2015” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “Rise beyond your limits Photo taken with Prestigio Multiphone Duo 5508 #ExperienceRefinement @prestigioph” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “After almost 4 years we meet again ^_^” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “REALLY happy to come to class and learn a new skill! Weapons training every Saturday at @spartacusmma #nunchucks #KALAHI #FMA Btw, these…” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “Because my dad is from Batangas, I really wanted to have a Balisong. Haven't touched them for months so I'm a little rusty Gym attire…” * Andrea Brillantes on Instagram: “Wansapanataym Louie's Biton✨ Nakakaiyak yung ending huhu��❤️ @blythe @graefernandez #andreabrillantes #graefernandez” • Instagram * Cover Photos * Jhazmynee Claire Rabara - Home | Facebook * Jhazmynee Memes - Home | Facebook * Jhazmyneenatics Official (@jhazmyneenatics_4) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne AngelsOFC (@jhazangelsofc) • Instagram photos and videos * yves (@yveeesyaaamio) • Instagram photos and videos * I n e n g�� on Instagram: “☀️������” • Instagram * Ipaglaban Mo on Instagram: “Sa isang iglap pwedeng mawala ang lahat! Abangan ang “GROUFIE” ngayong Sabado 3pm pagkatapos ng It's Showtime! Pinagbibidahan ni Ella Cruz,…” • Instagram * 'Annaliza' sequel soon to air on IBC * Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza * Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias as the new Annaliza in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * SOAP OPERA PRINCESS JHAZMYNE TOBIAS INTENSIFIES PREPARATION FOR ‘HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA?’ * IBC-13 remakes the classic GMA and revival ABS-CBN soap opera * Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' this February 13 on IBC-13 * Jhazmyne Tobias Portay The Title Role In 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' premiere this Monday on IBC-13 * ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ Premieres February 13 on IBC-13 * ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ and ‘Iskul Bukol’ Leads The New Primetime Treat on IBC-13 * New primetime schedule of IBC-13 with the premiere of 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * IBC-13’s New Primetime Schedule With The Premiere of ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ * "Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?" grand fans day * JHAZMYNE TOBIAS DEBUTS AS ANNALIZA IN ‘HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA?’ * IBC-13 TOPPLE THE NUMBER ONE SLOT ON PRIMETIME * "Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?" invites some high school kids and teens to the Grand Kapinoy Weekend * IBC-13 GAINS MORE FEEL-GOOD VIEWERS NATIONWIDE WITH VALUES-ORIENTED PROGRAMS * IBC-13 Remains The Phenomenal Network for News, Entertainment and Sports in March * IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2017 – ‘Summer Ang Dating’ * JHAZMYNE TOBIAS IS ABOUT A JESUS CHRIST * TEAR-JERKING SUMMER OF ANNALIZA AND LAZARO IN ‘HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA?’ DOMINATES RATINGS * ANNALIZA FIGHTS BACK IN ‘HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA?’ * Anna Liza (GMA Network) * Annaliza (ABS-CBN) * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots